give me love
by howlters
Summary: Ah, falling in love. Who said it would be easy? —natsuxlucy


**A/N: **i send you my deepest apologies for posting a one-shot instead of updating my other stories but i really cannot help it

and yes — haha it's not a phan one-shot. i had a feeling that i've been uploading too much dan and phil things lately, and i've been thinking that i should upload a natsu and lucy one for a change! reasons because i haven't uploaded a nalu one-shot thing in a while, and i'm pretty sure i can make this idea work for the story (:

i'm listening to fall out boy right now so WOOHOO for that! motivation!

**summary:** Ah, falling in love. Who said it would be easy? —natsuxlucy

**disclaimer: **i don't own natsu _or _lucy _or _fairy tail in general (sadly, coughs) — and i don't own the song _Give Me Love. _ALL RIGHTS GO TO ED SHEERAN CAUSE HE IS LIFE

**setting: **AU

**idea: **can you believe this idea came to me during science class? _no kidding_. i was in my team, not really paying attention coughs (i really dislike science whoops) but then i was thinking about things and then i was like _hey wait i can turn this thing into a natsu and lucy story _and then i told myself _no way are you stupi d _but then i was like _hEY I CAN TURN THIS INTO A NALU STORY _and that leads us to.. right now lmao

**note: **uM pls stay tuned in the author's note at the end of the chapter cause i feel as if you SHOULD know something kind of important and that is kind of part of the background part of the story and um yeaaah /awkwardly walks off

— ALSO, the title of this story is from ed sheeran's song _give me love _cause you know _i've been constantly obsessing over his songs because they're just too beautiful okay_

soooooo

enjoy~

* * *

**give me love**

.

.

.

It was the season of fall, and Lucy Heartfilia had just came back from summer break to start her senior year at high school.

It would be her last, and final year at Fairy High. Technically, this being her last year at high school, Lucy felt as if she needed to be more stressed out and less excited since college was right around the corner. After all, there were exams to take, and classes to pass. If she wanted to go to a great college, she had to do her _absolute best _on just about everything. And she did. Lucy always did. But, there was one thing.

The blonde couldn't help but feel nervous and jittery as she walked on the hallways, waving several hellos to people she knew.

It wasn't her schoolwork she was worried about, though. It was something _way _different from anything to do with school. It was ridiculous in some way because there really wasn't anything to be _nervous _about. None of her friends had transferred into different schools, and she practically knew everyone by now, which was great. So, why was there anything to be worried about, besides schoolwork?

The thing was, she was holding her breath over one of her classmates that she didn't really want to see again.

She was taking deep breaths as she entered into her classroom, instantly being greeted by her friends who had shouted and squealed in excitement once they had spotted her. Grinning, the blonde had each hugged them back, even though she did just see them a couple of weeks back. After pulling away from a hug from Cana (who seemed suspiciously drunk, she was slurring a couple of her words), she eyed the desks and sat down in her assignes seat. And — _oh no._

Sitting in a desk besides Lucy's, there he was.

The person she dreaded meeting. The person she dreaded seeing again.

_Natsu Dragneel._

Oh, _Mavis. _If the blonde were to describe their relationship in one word — it'd be _complicated_. And when the blonde said it was complicated, it was _really freaking complicated_. She guessed you could say that they both had a long history. In their freshman year, they were enemies. When Lucy had walked in the classroom on the first day, she accidentally activated a trap, making a bucket of water dump itself onto the blonde's head. Mostly everyone had started laughing, which added to her humiliation. But _he_ was the one who had laughed the most, clearly signifying that he was the one who had done it.

(Later, Lucy had learned that the trap was meant for Gray Fullbuster — Natsu's best friend slash enemy — but that didn't stop her from beating him up.)

So that year had set the two of them to completely _loathe _each other from the start. After Natsu had dumped a bucket of water on her head, the blonde retaliated in insulting the weird scarf around his neck, making him furious. And it wasn't till their sophomore year when they had ended up befriending each other. It started were assigned as Biology partners, much to both of their disgust. However, it didn't stop there. Shockingly (the blonde still didn't know how to this day), the two of them slowly became friends, and their old hate for each other ebbed away.

Then, soon enough — it was her junior year. Natsu and Lucy's relationship had gradually grown, the two of them apologized to each other, and soon enough the two of them were the best of friends. They were like two peas in a pod, you wouldn't even know that they had used to hate each other in the first place. And then, it happened.

She realized, that halfway through her junior year — she was starting to feel something for her best friend. It had took a while for her to figure out what that something was, but eventually she did. Lucy hated to admit it, but she was starting to develop feelings for Natsu. _Can you believe that? _It was a weird thing, in all honesty. Lucy couldn't describe the bubbly feeling in her chest every time he flashed her a wide grin, and even his dense attitude was endearing. Then, Lucy got confident. She told herself that she was going to tell him that she liked him.

Just the same exact time Lucy was planning on confessing to him — Natsu had happily introduced her to his new girlfriend and fellow classmate Lisanna Strauss.

And Lucy's heart shattered into a million pieces.

Of course, she was happy for him. Lucy knew that Natsu and Lisanna had been childhood friends in the past, they had _something_ Lucy didn't share with Natsu. Lisanna was a sweet girl. She was the younger sister of both Elfman and Mirajane Strauss, and Lucy was acquaintances with Lisanna. The blonde always had a feeling that Lisanna may have had a crush on Natsu as well, and she soon learned that her predictions were correct.

Natsu had never told her who he had liked, and Lucy had always been a bit hurt about it. But now, she had knew.

She became the third wheel for the remainder of the year, and usually spent the nights crying to herself about how unfair it was. _The person she liked didn't like her back. _It was horrible, going through it — seeing Natsu's beautiful smile every time he was with Lisanna. Lucy had told her friends (singling out Lisanna and Mira, she didn't want to form any drama) about it, and her friends had gave her their sympathy.

Soon enough, she had gotten over him, and was living her happy life again.

But now, school had started — and he was sitting next to her.

Honestly, Lucy wasn't even sure if they were best friends anymore. He always had spent a lot of his time with Lisanna. Heck, Lucy didn't even know if they were still together, but who cares? Lucy was _over _him. She didn't like him that way anymore.

The blonde was resting her head in her hands, staring at the wooden desk in front of her. Then besides her, she heard him say her name. Heart pounding, the blonde bit her lip. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face as she met his gaze, while telling herself _I am not in love with Natsu Dragneel I am not in love with Natsu Dragneel I am not in love with Natsu Dragneel._

He was smiling when Lucy looked up.

"Hey," he grinned, cocking his head to the side playfully. His pink hair was as startling as ever, and he was fingering his white scaly scarf. Lucy fought the urge to run her fingers through it, and found herself averting her eyes from his onyx ones. How the hell was she supposed to act if she had actually _liked _him last year — ?

Silence.

Natsu then burst out laughing — and Lucy turned around curiously, facing her — friend? Acquaintance? Classmate? What was he now to her?

"What?" The blonde demanded, frowning.

After her question, he smiled once more. "Oh, there's the Luce I know. I was wondering where you've been all this time." At this remark, the blonde rolled her eyes at Natsu, and flicked his arm playfully. _Maybe staying as friends is okay after all, _she thought. _I won't end up liking him again. I wouldn't have to worry about falling in love with him again._

Oh, how wrong she was.

.

.

.

In the past few weeks to come, Lucy noticed that she and Natsu were beginning to grow close again.

It made Lucy quite happy, actually. She wasn't aware that being with him had made her look forwards to everyday once more. Maybe this year would be her best year in high school. She smiled at the thought. Recently, she had caught him several times during class looking at her. Not that it meant anything, but whenever Lucy looked back, he had broken the eye contact and seemed to turn rather pink.

You could say that she was beginning to slowly start liking him again.

Lucy cursed herself for doing so. She had remembered telling herself that she clearly _wouldn't_. He was with Lisanna, for goodness sakes! He wouldn't and couldn't like Lucy. She didn't want to ruin the couple's relationship. But the thing was — she couldn't _not _fall in love with his dorky smile, or the way he was caring and considerate, the way he was so direct at times, and even him getting into fights with Gray while being silly and dumb. She knew that Natsu had grew up and matured a bit, and honestly it made her warm in the inside.

It was not until one evening that she decided she _still _had feelings for him. Again, Lucy was embarrassed in admitting it to her friends, having just told them she was over him. Levy had giggled and wished her luck into getting together with him (though it seemed impossible), as Erza pat her back (quite hard), and Juvia had declared Lucy was no longer her Love Rival (it's a long story, believe me).

On one September day during PE, the two of them were partners for the assignment. They weren't as close as they were last year, but Lucy had the sense they were slowly recovering that relationship. Both of them were to be throwing and catching a softball for the PE assignment, but they were taking a break, however — and it was that point when Natsu had told her he needed to tell her something.

"So, um... you know that I've been with Lisanna, right?" He said quietly, examining the softball in his hands.

Slightly confused on where this conversation was leading to, Lucy nodded. "Yeah, what's up? Relationship advice?"

"Well..." Natsu said, frowning. He looked up at Lucy (he was sitting as she was standing). "...I guess you could say that, that I've broken up with her."

It took a while for Lucy to process that. Her eyes widened. "You _what_?"

"Yeah." the pink haired teen said. He didn't sound all that upset actually, more relieved. "We broke it off shortly before summer break ended. I told her that I didn't really feel connected to her in a way. I mean, I liked her — but I didn't _love _her. We were childhood friends, and I _still_ see her as a childhood friend. It just seemed... wrong. To date her, I mean. After I told her, she said she understood. I was glad she did. We're still friends, but no longer in a relationship. So... yeah."

Tons of feelings crashed over and over her, most of them joy. Then she inwardly slapped herself. _She couldn't be happy! Natsu had just broken up with Lisanna! But then again... _there was a reason to be happy. Although Natsu and Lisanna did just break up, she felt that she should've been a bit downcast. But, for some reason — she couldn't. Lucy felt horrible for feeling joyful, though. However, the blonde frowned. "Ah... well, if it was for the best, then I guess that's okay."

"You think so?" Natsu said, looking up hopefully. "Thanks, Luce. I'm glad you support my decision."

"You're lucky Mira didn't kill you," Lucy just responded, giving him a small smile.

Natsu didn't respond, he just laughed.

Later that day after PE class had ended, Lisanna had approached her. Slightly shocked, Lucy had a nervous conversation with the white-haired girl, who seemed fairly comfortable in talking to her. She had pulled her aside before they had all entered the classroom, staring at the blonde with bright blue eyes. She was pretty, like her sister Mirajane. "Lucy, can I tell you something?"

The blonde raised her eyebrows, feeling a bit nervous and panicky. She'd never had a one-on-one conversation with Lisanna before, she was only friends with her because Mira was her sister. Nevertheless, she nodded, and was surprised to see that Lisanna had breathed a small sigh of relief. Confused, the blonde cocked her head to the side.

"I just wanted to say..." Lisanna said, smiling softly. "I can tell that you like Natsu."

She nodded toward the pink haired boy's direction, and as the blonde immediately apologized and stuttered, feeling her face warm in embarrassment and shame — the white haired girl had grasped Lucy's hands with her own, not saying anything in response. She gazed intently in Lucy's widened brown eyes, and to Lucy's surprise — lightly giggled at the blonde's nervousness.

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy said, squeezing her eyes shut. "I promise you, I'll distance myself from him — "

"Oh, no! Lucy, there's no need to do that." She smiled once more. "I was just going to tell you... it's okay for you to like him."

_Huh? _The blonde's eyes widened. The white haired girl merely chuckled.

"It's okay! I won't tell anyone." Lisanna said, her eyes twinkling. "We broke up, but I assume that you know that already. Anyway, I did also have the feeling that I _wasn't _the one for him. Personally, I think it was right for us to split. Maybe there is someone else out there, more suitable for him — and I think that someone is you."

"I support you, Lucy. I just wanted to tell you that." Lisanna said, as she gave her a hug and waved a merry goodbye before leaving.

Lucy smiled, and happiness took over her confusion.

.

.

.

A month later, they were in their PE class once again.

Meanwhile, Lucy's feelings for Natsu grew. She liked the way his onyx eyes sparkled once he found something interesting. She liked the way his white scaly scarf suited him, she knew it wouldn't suit anyone else the same way it suited him. And so did his pink hair! It was weird and unique — but the color had always looked great on him. Lucy never had asked him if it was that originally like this, but then again — her other best friend Levy had blue hair, and Erza had red hair.

At this point, Lucy was probably in love with him. But she couldn't let him know that, in fear of their relationship falling apart. After all, the last time she suspected that he liked her back, he didn't return her feelings. She didn't want to guess it another time, so in the meantime, she was silently looking at hints to tell whether he did or not. It was hard, actually. It seemed as if Natsu treated every girl the same way.

It didn't help matters that her friends kept pushing her towards him whenever he was nearby. How humiliating! It wouldn't be a surprise if he eventually found out that she _did _like him. For this, she often ended up running to the restroom, mortified. But she loved her friends, and appreciated the fact that they supported her about it. Although they _could _be embarrassing sometimes.

Anyway, today their class was to be doing a volleyball unit in PE, and the class was split into four teams. Natsu was the team captain — no surprise. And surprisingly, Lucy was in his team. Bless her luck. She gave him a grin as they gathered the rest of their team members up. Soon enough, the game had started. It was Natsu versus Gray's team, on the other side of the volleyball court.

Throughout the game, Natsu and Lucy chatted quite a lot. They shared several interests — like the same TV shows! What a surprise. The two of them also came up with a handshake, although it was a bit sloppy and didn't make much sense. Lucy burst out laughing at this, but not before she was startled by the volleyball which had landed on her fist and skidded off to the side.

She stuttered an apology to her team and promised to pay more attention, as Natsu teased her about it.

Lucy was standing in the back next to Natsu when all of a sudden, someone yelled "WATCH OUT!"

Eyes widened, Lucy looked up to see the other team's volleyball heading directly towards her.

Lucy heard her classmates' surprised remarks and shouts. She shrieked, shielding her head with both of her arms. Then something knocked the ball out of the way and back to the other team, where someone shouted a "Thanks!". When Lucy focused her gaze once more, looking in front of her, she saw Natsu's arm outstretched. _It was him who had protected her from the volleyball._

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking back at her. His eyes were widened with worry.

"Y-Yeah," Lucy gaped, still trying to fathom the fact that he had _just_ _saved her. _She exhaled. "Thanks..."

When she looked back at him expectantly, he was smiling beautifully at her.

"Yeah, it's like I'm your guardian angel. Cause I protect you from harm." Natsu then said, giving her a goofy smile — but was soon interrupted by Gray's loud insults and complaints about the game being held up. Of course, this started their usual arguments and the rest of the team members ended up facepalming at the two's idiocy.

On the other hand, Lucy was trying to figure out how to breathe again.

(After PE class had ended, Levy had asked the blonde about why her face was so red. Furiously blushing, Lucy didn't respond, and the bluenette seemed to understand, for she gave her a sly grin in return and didn't ask any more questions.)

.

.

.

It wasn't till several weeks later during math class that she realized Natsu _was _like an angel.

His smile was simply _angelic. _That was the word she was able to describe it as. His grin seemed just to be exactly like an angel's. Lucy merely chuckled at the thought as her mind drifted back to the time he had told her that he was _her _angel. She blinked as she stared at her notebook, lightly tapping the eraser part of her pencil on the piece of paper. If he really was her angel, he was a really different one. But it was a _good _different.

As she wrote down the equation on the board in her notebook, she found herself smiling as she thought about it once more.

It was quite hilarious, actually, Natsu describing himself as an angel — just because he protected her from the volleyball that one day. The thought of it made her smile even wider. It was a really nice thing of him to say, and it made Lucy's heart pound hard against her chest. After that incident, each time Lucy nearly had tripped — or did anything clumsy in any way, he had always been there to save her.

Each time Lucy stuttered an apology, he kept saying the same statement over again.

"It's no problem. I'm supposed to protect you, remember?" he'd always remark, his smile crooked. Every time he'd say this, Lucy would always feel herself turning beet red, and eventually ended up turning away from him so he wouldn't see her blushing. And after he had left, the blonde would always run to the nearest restroom, and lock herself in the stall for five minutes contemplating _what the heck _she would say to that.

She still didn't know what to say to that.

"Miss Lucy?" a voice then said, jolting her back to reality.

Said girl jumped at the sound of her voice. Nervously, she lifted her head — and was faced with her classmates staring back at her, and a frowning Mr. Capricorn. At the corner of her eye, she saw Cana snickering, and an embarrassed blush began to spread across her face as she gulped and frantically thought of a good excuse. "Y-Yes?"

"I believe I asked you a question?" Mr. Capricorn said, eyebrows raised in apprehension.

"Er... can you repeat it, please?" the blonde said sheepishly.

Mr. Capricorn sighed as he repeated his question, and Lucy — realizing she knew the answer to the equation, answered the question rather embarrassedly, feeling her face heat up as she did so. "Next time, Miss Lucy, please pay attention in class." he had remarked once he gone back to lecturing the rest of the students.

"Yes sir," Lucy mumbled, looking down back onto her notebook.

Needless to say, instead of paying attention in class — she ended up daydreaming about Natsu again.

(She had to copy Erza's notes later.)

.

.

.

The months flew by, and soon enough the last day of school had come.

Everyone was to be going their separate ways into their own colleges they applied for. The feeling was bittersweet. She was _almost _positive that all her friends were most likely going into different colleges, and found that she would meet many more obstacles along the way as she prepared to go and take courses for jobs later in her life. At the same time, she was excited — having going into college. She had survived through four years of high school.

Then, realization struck her. Natsu wasn't going to be attending the same college she was.

The thought of it made her heart break. She _still _hadn't told him about her feelings, and if possible, they had grown so much Lucy's heart began to ache every time she saw him in the hallways. Her friends had always told her that she should go ahead and tell him, on the last and final day of high school. Lucy had reluctantly agreed. After all, her friends _did _get together with the people who they liked, aka their current boyfriends at the moment. Juvia was with Gray, Levy with Gajeel, Erza with Jellal... besides Wendy, Lucy was the only one without someone for her.

And now, it was time.

Time for her to tell him.

The blonde wasn't going to wait any longer. It was okay if he didn't return her feelings. She wouldn't see him after today, anyway. Nervously, Lucy gripped her book bag tightly as she caught sight of him, talking with Gray. She took several deep breaths, waved a goodbye to Levy — and forced herself to approach the two boys. Upon seeing her, Gray's eyes widened ever so slightly. His eyes darted over to Natsu, and their conversation stopped abruptly.

"Hi," Lucy said, nervously smiling at the two teens.

Gray blinked in response, as he continued to stare at Natsu. If Natsu noticed this, he didn't say anything. Instead, he smiled at Lucy, running a hand through his pink locks. He gently tugged at the scarf around his neck, and stared at the ground. "Hi Luce. What's up?" he asked nonchalantly. The blonde, momentarily forgetting about what she was here for, cleared her throat awkwardly.

Gray clearly got the message. He coughed into his fist. "So, um, Natsu... we'll talk later. See you." He clamped a hand on Natsu's shoulder and took off in the opposite direction, jogging away towards Juvia, who had caught sight of her boyfriend and was now heading towards him as well.

Lucy didn't know what to say, or how to start. Was she supposed to blurt out a confession right away?

Natsu stared down at her (he was taller) and cocked his head to the side. "What's up?" he repeated, much slower than usual. The blonde closed her eyes, and took a shaky breath. Once she had opened them again, he was glancing curiously at her. And... was it just her imagination, but... were his cheeks tinted pink? Then, she exhaled. There was nothing to be afraid of. After all, they were friends.

"Thank you." Lucy then blurted out.

Natsu looked generally bewildered. "For what?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"For... for protecting me." the blonde said, staring at the tile floor. She looked up at him, feeling fairly determined. "For everything. For being friends with me. I'm just... thankful for everything, I guess. I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense at all." Lucy smiled softly before continuing. "I mean... I know I shouldn't take it as much of a big deal, but I did. When you called yourself my 'guardian angel'... it made me happy."

Sighing, she brushed some blonde hair out of her face. "I guess you could say it was the thought of you protecting me that made me happy. I'm not sure if you've noticed over the years, but..." she paused, and urged herself to go on. "I like you, okay?"

She chose this moment to look at Natsu, and saw that his eyes were widened with surprise.

"And believe me, I mean it when I said that I liked you. I've liked you ever since junior year. It was the same year that when I started liking you, you and Lisanna became an item. Honestly, I feel a bit hesitant to admit that it broke my heart once you two were together. I felt as if I should've been happy around that time, for you and Lisanna — but I couldn't. I liked you too much. You didn't return my unknown feelings towards you, and eventually I did get over you, somehow." Lucy said, beginning to feel confident in telling Natsu the truth.

Lucy breathed out before continuing. "I still don't know how I managed to do it. Once I got back from summer break, I told myself I was completely over you. I no longer had feelings for Natsu Dragneel, the same exact person I had liked last year. And I tried to not like you, believe me. I thought you and Lisanna were still together, and I didn't want to ruin your relationship. So, when you told me in PE that you and Lisanna had broke up — you can imagine all the jumbled up emotions I felt in that moment."

"But then, Lisanna told me it was okay for me to like you. She believed that I was truly the one for you, and supported me. I'm really grateful for her telling me that, or I would've felt even more horrible in liking you. From that point on, I wouldn't be ashamed to say that... my feelings gradually grew for you. I realized I was starting to fall in love with you. It was a really weird feeling, in all honesty. Falling in love was _weird_. Every time I saw or talked to you, a bubbly feeling would grow in my chest. I started to feel warm on the inside, and I became suddenly aware that _yes, I was in love with Natsu Dragneel_. There was no going back now."

Lucy giggled. "After you referred yourself to me as my guardian angel, it made me extremely happy. It made me so happy that I couldn't quite describe what I was feeling. It made me pleased to know that you were there — protecting me and everything. It was a really nice feeling, you saying that you would protect me, though I wasn't really sure what you were protecting me _from_."

"It was weird too, because after that — you became more and more like an angel to me every passing day. Your white scaly scarf was like your pair of wings. Your grin was angelic, somehow. I don't know how you do it. Even if you do some things pretty demonically, for example getting into fights and everything — you still seemed like an angel to me. I didn't know how. I found it funny, comparing a mere human like you to something like an angel."

"To sum things up... yeah, I love you." Lucy said quietly. "And I won't stop loving you even if we go our separate ways."

After she finished speaking, she looked up at him — expecting him to walk away, rejecting her confession. But he didn't. Natsu continued to stare down back at her, his eyes still widened. Then, he coughed and broke into one of his angelic grins once again. He chuckled lightly and leaned against the lockers, still all smiles. "Wow, Luce. Thank you, for everything you said."

Lucy smiled shyly, but didn't respond.

"You know how people say I'm a dense idiot that wouldn't know love even if it slapped me in the face?" Natsu then said thoughtfully. "Sometimes I hate it when they say that. I may _look _like an idiot, but it sure doesn't mean that I _am _one. I know what liking people _is. _I'm not that stupid, honestly. It's stupid Gray's fault for yelling that at me in the middle of History." He sighed at the memory, and shook his head.

Slightly confused, the blonde raised an eyebrow. "Meaning...?"

His gaze locked upon hers, and instantly Lucy felt jittery. "Meaning that, I sure as hell know what love is. I know what it _is _to fall in love with someone, and believe me. Don't listen to those rumors that say I don't. Cause those kinds of things never tell the truth in the first place. I've felt what it's like to actually _love _someone. And when I say that, I don't mean food — although I do love it as well." he added, as Lucy suppressed a giggle.

"The thing is, I felt it. Not as I was with Lisanna though, strangely enough. I mean, I liked her — as I mentioned to you before, but I wasn't _in love _with her. In my eyes, I was still liking her as that childhood friend years and years ago. One night, as I was looking up at the ceiling cause I couldn't sleep, I realized with a jolt that Lisanna wasn't _the one_ for me. I felt a bit sad, realizing that I didn't really love Lisanna. At the same time... I didn't want to date someone I didn't love."

Natsu frowned. "So, yes, we broke it off. I was a bit relieved that we did actually, I was afraid of being with Lisanna and at the same time falling in love with somebody else." He looked at her, his expression softened. "I was a bit hesitant in breaking up with her at first, but now... I guess I'm glad that I did. When we broke it off, she didn't cry or anything."

Lucy didn't know what to say at this point. All of this was confusing. But Natsu was still talking. "Surprisingly, she smiled and just told me she understood, and it was okay. She told me she knew that there was someone else out there for me, and they were the one I was to actually fall in love with." He sighed and shook his head. "It seems to me that saying this appears like I'm a bad person."

"No, I understand," Lucy said, hesitantly. "But I'm still not sure where you're going with this...?"

"That's cause I'm not finished yet." Natsu laughed, his smile crooked. "At first I was sure that the person for me was still waiting for me, out there — maybe they didn't even attend this school or anything. But then, I had a strange feeling. I thought, _but what if they attended this school and you didn't know it?_ You know how they always say to follow your instincts, right? So I followed mine. When I got back to school right after break... I found them. And sure enough, I began to fall in love with that person."

Lucy's eyes widened slightly.

"I'll tell you a few things about them, Luce, cause I'm sure that you'll know who it is — for sure." Natsu then said softly. "I've been best friends with them since sophomore year. Not freshman, though, I made a bit of a bad impression on her the first day she came to school." He broke into a grin. "She activated my trap I made for that bastard Gray I was planning on setting it for, and ended up having a bucket of water dumped on her. She got furious cause I laughed at her, and we were enemies throughout that year because of it."

The blonde's heart started pounding, _hard_.

"Somehow we befriended each other in sophomore year, and we became friends." He continued, his smile gradually growing wider. "And soon enough, it was our junior year. We became best friends at this point. Both of us knew that we were each other's best friend, cause well, that's how our relationship worked. But, well... I guess I still considered her then as _just a friend_, and nothing more. Basically, I friend-zoned her, without me knowing. I dated another girl instead, thinking that she was the one for me."

"Then, I realized I wasn't in love with this girl I dated. She was just a childhood friend, and nothing more to me. So we broke our relationship off, and I began to wonder who I was truly in love with. I didn't know who it was... until I came back from summer break, for our junior year. I sat down at my desk, and when I looked over to see who was sitting next to me — I saw her. She was beautiful, I thought. Strangely, it seemed that she didn't want to talk to me. For what reason, I didn't know back then."

Natsu then stood up straight, and Lucy didn't speak. "So I spoke to her — and after she responded back, I didn't realize how much I missed her until then. At that same moment, something new was growing inside of me. This feeling... it was warm, and made me happy to see her more than anything. From then on, our relationship grew. I told her me and that girl broke up, and I felt a weight go off my shoulders. I was happier. I started falling in love with her every day. Her smile, personality, and just everything about her was amazing. I told her I would protect her. I was actually planning to confess to her... today."

"It's funny because earlier she went up to me — and told me she loved me back." He finished, smiling. "You could imagine how happy I felt in that moment."

"Natsu." Lucy then finally exhaled, finding her voice again. "Natsu Dragneel."

"Yeah?" He said nonchalantly, his ears slightly pink. He seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

And then, Lucy followed her instincts. She threw her arms around him — and kissed him, straight on the lips. She didn't care about who was around, and didn't care about who saw them. Nothing mattered than this moment, right now. _Natsu loved her back_. _She was the girl he had fallen in love with._ The warm feeling in her chest was back — and seemed to spread all around her body. Kissing him felt like kissing an angel, if that made any sense.

Then, the two separated, and Lucy felt happy tears stinging her eyes — for what reason, she didn't know.

"I freaking love you." Lucy then said, gazing into his eyes. "I love you, I love you, _I love you_."

"I love you too, Luce." The pink haired teen grinned in response, looking a little out of breath. "I assume you know who I've fallen in love with?"

"I sure as hell do."

The two of them left the school holding hands, and joined their waiting friends outside of the building. Immediately everyone there had let out _whoops _of happiness and excitement as they received the news that Natsu and Lucy were now officially together. Lisanna hugged the blonde and whispered a _thank you _in her ear, while Levy and Mira were squealing and hugging her in a tight squeeze. Erza was smiling, next to Jellal —and Juvia (as always) was clinging to Gray.

It was like a fairy tale, and they lived happily ever after.

.

.

.

_(Give me love like never before.)_

_._

_(Cause lately, I've been craving more.)_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**A/N: **WOW OKAY THIS HAS TO BE THE LONGEST THING I'VE WRITTEN IT'S LIKE 6,000+ WORDS GOODNESS the lyrics at the end _are _indeed from ed sheeran's song but no lol the story's not based off of it this also took like days to write cause fanfiction wasn't working one day cri

apologies for bad grammar &amp; spelling errors etc but hey i'm too lazy to revise this so if i notice anythign i'll change it blah

oh yeah i told you to stay tuned for the author's note at the end of the story and okay here it is

**note: **umm you know the 'guardian angel' snippet part? where natsu saved lucy from the volleyball and said he was her guardian angel? yeaaaah that _might have happened to me in real life_. /shyly scuffles away/ no but seriously that part _was_ based off something that happened to me in real life ;w; the rest of the story was made-up, except for that. and for the guy who told me that aka he-who-shall-not-be-named (ew not voldemort you silly mushroom) i might like him bYE

so much regret

okay well, thanks for reading!

hope you enjoyed, and have a nice day while i sob cause i still don't have my phone back yet

at least i may be going to vidcon so aye

-choco x


End file.
